


The Winning Tattoo

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Merlin & The Tasks [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Well, I was worried that you’d think I’d forget you.” Arthur’s smile started to strain, Merlin on the other hand couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. “So, I got a tattoo.”He knew from the audience’s response, a varied mix of laughter and gasps, that the picture, taken on the day by Leon, was up on the screen. Arthur’s face was quickly losing colour, Leon biting back laughter next to him.____Inspired by a clip from the Taskmaster TV show.The contestants are tasked to get the Taskmaster (Arthur) the best gift and are given £20 to help. Merlin takes a unique angle.





	The Winning Tattoo

Merlin shifted uneasily, painfully aware that he was holding nothing which was mighty suspicious compared to the rest of the contestants on either side of him. Gwen with her present carefully balanced on her knees, wrapped with a red bow on top. Gwaine had already given his over to Arthur, who’d smirked and made a joke about putting the plastic king’s crown to good use later on. Mordred and Elyan, sitting to his left, had also already handed over their gifts. Mordred had earned himself last place before Arthur had even seen the others, Leon hadn’t even been able to defend the shoe polish set. Elyan’s had been better but only because he’d panicked and given Arthur £20’s worth of chocolate, Merlin had eyed them up for himself and had received a subtle raised eyebrow from Arthur who’d, of course, noticed. They’d be sharing them when they got home after filming.

 

“Merlin next, I think.” Arthur said at last, an interested smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“We get along, don’t we?” Merlin said, waving a hand to signal the general months they’d spent relatively well together working on the show. 

 

Arthur nodded, laughing a little already, his blond hair bouncing a little as he did; there was a knowing glint in his eye. “Yes, I’d say so.”

 

“Well, I was worried that you’d think I’d forget you.” Arthur’s smile started to strain, Merlin on the other hand couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. “So, I got a tattoo.”

 

He knew from the audience’s response, a varied mix of laughter and gasps, that the picture, taken on the day by Leon, was up on the screen. Arthur’s face was quickly losing colour, Leon biting back laughter next to him. The other comedians were cackling madly. 

 

“Do you wanna see it?” Merlin asked.

 

“I feel like I have to. Did you really-?” Arthur trailed off, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s. 

 

“Yeah, really.” He stopped in front of Arthur’s ridiculous throne and started rolling up his jumper sleeve to reveal the tattoo. 

 

Arthur’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and brought him closer, for a second Merlin thought he was angling for a kiss before remembering the audience and cameras. There on his skin, for all the world to see was Arthur’s name in Arthur’s own delicate and clear cursive handwriting. Leon had taken a close up image of it earlier that day before filming and the others were still laughing over it. 

 

“Is this real? Truly?” Arthur asked, shock written across his face and potent in his tone of voice. 

 

“Yes!” 

 

It was safe to say he won that round.

 

****

 

“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice carried across the room.

 

He blearily blinked his eyes open to see his boyfriend standing in the open doorway, hair tousled and wearing only his red pyjama bottoms. Merlin blinked slowly again. Then again. Then closed his eyes and turned over in their bed to face the wall.

 

“Whatever it is,” Merlin said, “it’s too early for it.”

 

There was some shuffling and then the bed dipped behind him. 

 

“ _ Merlin _ .” 

 

“Arthur.” 

 

He could feel the resulting glare through the duvet over his head. After a strained silent ten seconds, he sighed and sat up in bed. Arthur was sitting with his back to Merlin, his shoulders slumped which was strange in and of itself. In all the years he’d known Arthur, he wasn’t one to wallow in something. Merlin hooked his chin over Arthur’s shoulder and wrapped his arms round his stomach, pressing a light kiss to the side of his neck. Arthur let out a soft breath, relaxing under him a little but he was still agitatedly scrolling through his phone. 

 

“What is it, Arthur?” 

 

“The tattoo episode aired last night.”

 

“I know. What about it?” 

 

“People are talking about us. They think we’re dating and my father has been made aware of the...rumours.”

 

“Is that why you’re out of bed this early on a Sunday?” Merlin asked gently, trying not to pry too much too fast.

 

“He called this morning. I didn’t want to wake you up.” The tension had returned to Arthur, the featherlight kisses no longer doing the job.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Not much. That he’d be disappointed if it were true. The normal.” 

 

Merlin tugged the phone out of Arthur’s hands and turned it off, slipping it out of the way onto the bedside table and replacing it with his own hand. Arthur squeezed his hand lightly before slipping his fingers up his arm to trace the tattoo inked into his skin.

 

“How did you hide it from me? For so long?” Arthur asked, clearly fascinated and happily distracted. “We spend almost all our nights together.”

 

Merlin laughed, muffling it in Arthur’s shoulder. “I didn’t get it that long ago. I planned ahead for once.”

 

“For once, indeed.” 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Arthur scoffed. “Do you even need to ask that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an utterly ridiculous idea that I had at like 7pm on a Friday night. I had a lot of fun writing it though and will do some more if you guys so wish! Or if I just want to :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Comments and prompts welcome! (Not NSFW though) <3
> 
> Find more and original work at [TheWordForest](https://thewordforest.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
